New Friends, New Worlds
by Sparrow2000
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are about to embark on a whole new adventure when they meet another dragon with an unknown past. They decide to help her out, but what happens when someone else finds out about her? Can the heroes protect her? Based off details from the series and goes into the sequel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A shadow was seen streaking across the late afternoon sky. It was easy to see it was a dragon, but what kind was a mystery. On closer inspection, anyone could see the dragon was female.

She was flying tiredly and came to rest at a nearby island. The island was known by many in the surrounding areas as Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligan Vikings and two heroes as well. The dragon knew of the island, but didn't know she was there. Once landing, she found a cove. It looked peaceful enough. She found a nearby pond and was soon lapping at it.

She froze suddenly, watching as her reflection showed in the rippling liquid. The image was of a red and gold scaled and slim-bodied dragon with a white and gold feather headcrest, yellow fur along her back neck. White streaks ran along her eyes and cheeks while white fur ran along the top of her tail and a white tailfin ended it. She also had Snow White claws and light grey chest and stomach plates.

She sighed heavily. "I look nothing like him, yet he's my father somehow," she said to herself. "Maybe I'll find him and maybe I won't. But I have to try. Maybe someone could help me." She shook that thought away. "Jen said that this was my own journey. She's right, but I still help a guide or something to find my way around." Another sigh escaped her. "That won't work anyway. I don't even know where I am. I just wish Jen was more specific. Or even Sante and the others."

She went quiet for a while, thinking of the home she had known for years. At only sixteen,she was still a hatchling and knew she was vulnerable to anything. Yet she was told to go alone. No one understood why Jen had said that, but she had. The few of her friends were saddened by the news of her departure, but got along okay afterward. She was sure they still missed her though. Jen had raised her and her friends, and Jen is a human.

The dragon was raised by the human with other mysterious creatures most of her life by Jen. They all became a diverse family, in more ways than one. Little did she know that her family might just extend.

* * *

**Just a random idea weekend while I was on vacation with the family for my Uncle's wedding. It is a normal fanfic but based on the upcoming sequel since I already read the plot. However, I decided too use the time inbetween and before the teaser footage.**

**Please let me know what you think before I post more. It goes fast, but review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, long chapter. But I saw that I was getting some views and a couple faves/follows after only a few hours. Thought I'd update if anyone was interested. More info after reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A black as night Night Fury was wondering through the woods one day when he stumbled upon a cove. He smiled at the memories he had there and decided to have a drink from the small pond. When he neared it, he found another dragon there. He could easily tell she was a female just from the look and smell. But he had never seen her before. She was different from the other dragons he knew. She had red and gold scales much like a Monstrous Nightmare, a long neck like a Zippleback but with one head, as well as golden eyes. Toothless was about to say something to her when she looked up from her reflection and stared at him.

"Hello," he greeted carefully.

The female blinked. "Hi," she replied.

"My name is Toothless," the all black dragon introduced.

The red and gold female dragon smiled. "I've heard of you."

"You have?"

"News travels fast with dragons."

Toothless snorted. "Forgot about that. It's been a while since I've been wild."

"It's no problem," the other replied. "Sides, I'm just passing through... Um, what is this place?" she asked confused.

Toothless beamed a bit. "Welcome to Berk! The home of the Hairy Hooligan tribe."

"I'm guessing there's a village?" she asked unsure.

Toothless nodded, a grin showing clearly on his scaly face. "I can take you there if you wish."

The female nodded slowly. "I would like to see it. I might be staying here a little while to regain my strength."

Toothless smiled as she stood from her place by the water and followed him to the village.

* * *

Toothless led her through the forest and the two dragons trotted into the village, earning greetings from every Viking they passed. A few stared in awe at the female, marveling at how different she was from the others they knew so well. She was a bit uncomfortable of their stares, but shrugged them off as Toothless led her to the forge to introduce her to his rider.

Toothless gave her a smile and roared softly to get his rider's attention. The teenage boy looked up from his work on a sword and grinned.

"Just about done bud," he answered. "Can you wait a bit?"

Toothless gave a disgruntled snort but nodded. His rider grinned back and continued his work on the weapon.

"Who is that?" the female asked.

"He's my rider," Toothless answered proudly. "He's also the chief's son and apprentice to the blacksmith. As well as dating one of the teen females in the village."

"Is he the one who defeated the Red Death?"

Toothless nodded, but suddenly gave a disappointed look. "Sorry, but I never got your name."

"It's Karlayia," she answered. "I'm not from around here though. My father was-"

Karlayia was interrupted when the boy walked out of the forge and up to Toothless. He was tall, with dark brown hair that ended at his shoulders with two small braids near the back of his right side. His armor was unlike any she had ever seen, as it barely showed any hidden gadgets and such. She also noticed his bright green eyes and metal limb on his left leg. Karlayia then looked at Toothless, noticing the missing tailfin on his left side.

"Hey bud," the boy greeted, petting the darker dragon's nose. "Wanna introduce your friend here?"

Toothless nodded and turned to Karlayia. "This is Hiccup Horendous Haddock III. Son of Chief Stoick the Vast."

Karlayia growled a timid hello to the boy, nearly avoiding his eyes altogether.

Hiccup smiled, rubbing his prickled chin. "I've never seen a dragon like you. Guess you're not from around here." Karlayia shook her head. "Well, you don't look like a Nightmare. And that's the closest I can guess." The female arched a confused brow, receiving a chuckle from Hiccup. "I guess you probably already have a name too." She nodded this time, much to Hiccup's amazement. "Alright then. I can't guess it, so can you tell us what it is?"

He knew it was a silly question, but Karlayia went straight to work scratching in the dirt. Both Hiccup and Toothless were surprised that she knew how to write and spell. Hiccup figured she couldn't and then realized he had underestimated a dragon for maybe the hundredth time (he'd underestimated Toothless many times already). But this one dragon was already educated. Karlayia had only taken a few moments to scratch in the dirt and then moved so they could read it. Hiccup was truly amazed already.

"Karlayia?" he asked, unsure if he read it right.

The female dragon nodded, a small grin forming on her scaly mouth.

Hiccup blinked. "Where are you from?" he asked curious.

Karlayia immediately went back to where she wrote and then backed away. Hiccup noticed she wrote 'America'. He became confused and then had an idea.

"Toothless, let's take Karlayia to see Dad and find out what we should do," he suggested.

Toothless nodded and gestured for Karlayia to follow. The group of three immediately went to the chief's house to find Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup called when he entered the building.

"Hiccup, who is this?" he asked in a booming voice that made Karlayia jump. He had just come down the stairs apparently.

"This is Karlayia," Hiccup answered, gesturing to the female. "She is educated and from America."

Stoick looked her over and considered what he had just heard. Karlayia cowered slightly, but being raised by humans, she had been in worse situations than this.

"How did you hear this?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup stood tall. "She wrote in the dirt with her claws."

"I can speak as well," a voice announced, startling the Vikings. "I was found and raised by humans," she explained.

The chief remained silent while Hiccup marveled at her. "A talking dragon," he exclaimed just above a whisper.

Toothless gave a confused growl, "You can speak to them?"

Karlayia nodded. "A human girl found me as a hatchling and raised me. I learned to speak from her."

Hiccup was beyond amazed now. "Who is the girl who raised you?"

Karlayia sighed heavily. "Her name is Jen. She raised other creatures as well and taught them to speak. But I left on a quest."

Stoick finally came out of a daze. "What kind of quest?" he asked, quite intrigued.

"I am searching for my father," she answered. "He disappeared many years ago and I vowed to find him."

Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick stared at Karlayia. She was confused at their stares until Toothless growled something to her.

"They've never seen a talking dragon, let alone had a conversation with one," he explained.

Karlayia shrugged. "Guess I'll talk to Hiccup in private then."

Hiccup blinked and nodded. "Sure," he agreed, unsure of himself.

He looked to his father and Stoick waved him off with the two dragons. The three turned and headed upstairs. Toothless and Karlayia swiftly followed the teen into his room. Toothless quickly made himself comfortable on his rock slab while Hiccup sat at his small desk and Karlayia laid on the floor. She kept her head up, ready for any and all questions. However, neither knew where to start.

"So," Hiccup tried, drawing a blank as he scratched his head. "You're from America was it?"

Karlayia nodded. "It's pretty far from here. Across the sea actually."

"And you came here by yourself?"

Another nod. "A few others wanted to come, but Jen said that I need to make the journey alone. Even Javelin was worried that I'd get hurt."

"Javelin?" Toothless growled confused.

"My best friend since I was a hatchling," Karlayia answered.

"Okay, who is your father?" Hiccup asked.

"He is actually the Great and Mighty Talonen. I found out just a few years ago that he was my father."

Hiccup tilted his head curiously. "Have you been searching just as long?"

Karlayia hung her head as if ashamed. "I didn't. It took some time to come to terms that he is my father. I've been searching for only a year."

Toothless tilted his head at Hiccup's next question. "What about your mother?"

Karlayia clenched her teeth and sighed heavily. "She was killed along with my four siblings not long after I hatched. My father tried to protect her, but he and I were the sole survivors."

Hiccup was taken aback. "My mother died in battle when I was a baby."

The female dragon looked at the boy sympathetically. "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

Hiccup nodded and then mentioned something else. "My father told me how my mother died. How do you know how your mother died if your father disappeared years ago?"

"My father took me to a safe place before I really knew who he was. He disappeared not long after that. I didn't know him or my mother and grew up an orphan with Jen. She raised me as a pet. But also as a normal living creature, teaching me what I needed to know. When I reached sixteen, I travelled to figure out who I was. That's when I met a griffin who knew Talonen. He was there when I hatched and when my mother was killed. He told me what happened. He's also one reason why I know Talonen is my father. I've been looking ever since."

Hiccup nodded his head, letting all of this sink in while Toothless cocked his head curiously. He chirped something at Karlayia and she smiled.

"I know he's out there somewhere. I just have to keep looking." She gave a big yawn, showing her sharp, pearly white teeth. "I think I should get some sleep."

"You can have the floor or Toothless could give you some room on his rock," Hiccup offered before seeing that she was moving to the window. "Where are you going?"

She blinked at him. "The roof. I'm used to sleeping in high places. Jen never had space in her room for me after I grew bigger than her dog."

Hiccup shrugged. "Okay. We'll see you in the morning then."

Toothless growled a good-night and Karlayia nodded, heading to the roof. She stretched and laid her head on her front legs.

"This sure has been an eventful day," she said to herself before falling asleep under the stars.

* * *

**So, any questions? Just leave any in the reviews and I'll be sure to let ya know in future chapters. Just remember that Karlayia is a breed unknown to the vikings. And yes, she can talk like human.**

**My story. My rules.**

**Also, if you're interested in how she looks, I'm on deviantart. Link is in the bio but I'll post here too! Lemme know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've noticed some people are liking this story. Thanks guys. Also, I have a couple chapters ready and a few in the works. Don't worry about _too much_ delay in the future. Considering its all on the iPad.**

**Now, how's about we continue from that night . . . .**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hiccup lay awake in bed for a while, thinking about what Karlayia had told him. He mostly thought about how he and her were similar in being an only and losing a parent early on in life. But one thought that wouldn't leave him was about her taking a journey alone. He never had to do that because of Toothless and their friends. He didn't want her to do this alone.

Toothless sensed his friend's discomfort and growled softly to him in concern.

The teen sat up and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright bud. I'm just thinking. We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

The dragon snorted, shaking his head before laying down on his front paws and curling his tail around himself. Hiccup smiled at the sight. Then, he too laid down and fell asleep, anticipation flowing through his veins over the next day.

* * *

Karlayia awoke just before dawn like she always did, yawning and stretching, then scratching off her shredded scales before taking off for a morning flight. The cool, crisp air was one thing she loved about mornings. The other was watching the sunrise from amongst the clouds. Jen would sometimes join her and lay on the dragon's back, enjoying the feeling of flight. Or the closest she could get to it.

She reveled in the memory of Jen purposely jumping off her back and skydiving nearly eight hundred feet to the ground. Jen had clearly freaked Karlayia out that day and laughed it off. Karlayia watched her closely after that. But they loved sharing the small joke every now and again.

Soon enough, Karlayia had circled the entirety of the island and headed back to the chief's house. She arrived just in time to hear Hiccup and Toothless waking up for the day. Toothless sounded a bit impatient from her perspective. When she peeked inside the window, she found Hiccup staring at his dragon with a stern look. She snickered a bit as the teen looked at the window.

"Mornin' Karlayia," he greeted tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, almost startled the next moment.

"Morning," she replied happily. "You're just getting up and I already went for a flight around the island."

Hiccup chuckled. "almost forgot you could talk. But Toothless seems ready to go for a flight. Wanna join?"

"I could use a bit more exercise before breakfast."

The teen smiled and jumped out of bed to get his riding gear. Toothless eagerly followed and Karlayia jumped down from the roof, meeting them outside. She tilted her head to see a saddle under Hiccup's arm. She leaned closer and sniffed the saddle, wondering why it had extra things on it.

Hiccup noticed and showed her, pointing out various gears as he did so. "I use this for Toothless since I caused him to lose half of his tailfin and now help him to fly. When we defeated the Red Death, I lost my foot and Gobber made me a metal prosthetic. Toothless and I are more connected now and I have to help him fly."

"That's really cool. I don't need a tailfin, but Jen would do the same if any of us were hurt. But you two have a stronger bond because of that."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do." He pat Toothless' nose and went to strapping on the saddle.

Karlayia had one question though. "Who's Gobber?

* * *

**Just a reminder: Karlayia is still learning a few things about Hiccup and the others. The rest will appear in the next chapter, which is long. They will be different lengths.**

**Also, I do ask for reviews on how I'm doing. Faving does mean a lot to me. But I do appreciate some good words on why. It doesn't leave me in the dark on what you guys want to see more of or if you have questions.**

**Til then!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Was bored and this was ready to go. And I would love to know you guys's thoughts and questions on this. Not easy when I don't know what you're thinking.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

They had been in the air for nearly twenty minutes now as they reached the cliffs. Hiccup and Toothless decided to try a few arial tricks, Karlayia copying the best she could. She finally gave up when Hiccup dove off of Toothless and used a flying squirrel suit. She was amazed at the suit though, never seeing anything like it.

"Whoo Hoo!" Hiccup cheered as he and Toothless soared through the air.

After a while, the teen decided to climb back onto Toothless and the three headed back to Berk for some much needed breakfast. They landed at the main square, running into a few of the other teens Hiccup knew.

"Hiccup!" a blonde teen girl wearing a spiked skirt called as she ran up and hugged Hiccup.

He hugged her back. "Hey Astrid," he finally responded as they parted.

She kissed his cheek before he could say anything else. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"I was just about to head there myself," he answered.

Just then, three teen boys and another teen girl moved closer. They all looked about Hiccup's age, yet all looked different. Except two that were twins. One boy was very large and wore a long fur parka-thing. Another boy wore a fur vest and pants. He looked like he worked out just to look good. The last two were a boy and girl that looked very much alike. The girl had three blonde braids and the boy wore his long blond hair down. The girl called Astrid wore one braid that went over her left shoulder to the front and looked tough yet also gentle.

It didn't take long for Karlayia to notice the four dragons behind them as well. She tilted her head, noting their vast differences. She and Javelin looked similar in many ways, yet all of these, including Toothless, looked incredibly different. She had known very few other dragons growing up, only knowing her few friends, Jen and a few other creatures. This was her chance to learn more about other dragons.

Astrid noticed her before she could speak. "You found another dragon?" she asked excitedly.

Hiccup smiled. "Actually, Toothless found her. But she's from another land."

The strong-looking Viking laughed. "And you expect us to believe that she told you that?"

"It's true!" Karlayia said defensively.

All five other teens gawked at her. The four dragons behind them were startled slightly. She then realized her mistake. Hiccup just laughed at his friends' reactions.

"I'm still trying to get used to it and I just met her yesterday," he chuckled. "Gang, meet Karlayia. Karlayia, meet Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs."

Karlayia nodded at all of them. "Who are the dragons?" she asked curiously.

Astrid blinked while Toothless growled an introduction to the four overgrown lizards behind the teens. Each one nodded when introduced or chirped a 'Hello' at her.

"Nice to meet you," Karlayia finally said, looking around. "Should we get breakfast?"

Hiccup and Toothless agreed, being followed by the others to the Great Hall.

"But she can talk?" Snotlout asked, still trying to process the last five minutes.

Hiccup was smiling, doing his best to hold in his laughter. "Yup."

Tuffnut ran up alongside Hiccup. "And we're all okay with this?" he asked, making sure he heard them right.

"You bet," Hiccup answered swiftly. "And can we drop the subject now? My dad already knows anyway. We'll run into him in here and talk then."

Right as the six teens and six dragons entered the Great Hall, every eye was on them. They saw the usual sight of Hiccup, Toothless, and the gang, but the extra dragon took them by surprise. None of them could name what kind she was. Even the eldest among them had never seen such a dragon. Hiccup took a deep breath and strode through the crowd with Toothless, Karlayia, and the others in tow.

Karlayia felt just a bit uncomfortable, but grew used to it fast. She had been the different one most of her life. Jen said it was what made her special.

"Different is the key to diversity," she always said. "If we were all the same, things wouldn't just be boring, but also stiff and humorless."

Karlayia loved Jen and never wanted to leave. But she needed to find her father. She figured Hiccup and Toothless could help her too.

"Hiccup," the voice from last night boomed, bringing Karlayia out of her thoughts. "Did you find out anything else?"

Hiccup and the others sat at a bench, their dragons laying around them nearby. Karlayia laid next to Toothless while a few Vikings brought out some meat and fish.

"Just a few things Dad," Hiccup answered. "But I was thinking Toothless and I should go with Karlayia and help her out. Map some territories out and find other Vikings like us."

Stoick thought for a moment, rubbing his hairy chin. "That sounds like a good idea, son. If you need anything for the journey, let us know. But first, I want to know about Karlayia."

The chief sat down next to his son and listened to Karlayia tell her story. They all seemed interested in her home, especially Snotlout. Astrid was curious about how Jen had found Karlayia and her friends. The others loved hearing about the other few dragons more. But Hiccup felt like he wanted to meet Jen. He figured she was someone who could be on their side.

"But it's only been about a year or so since I left, and I would love to have some help in my journey." Karlayia looked at Hiccup and Toothless hopefully. "Preferably a dragon and human who know this area well enough."

Toothless perked up from his fish, shaking with excitement as he looked at his rider. Hiccup noticed the adventurous look in his eyes immediately and smirked. He glanced at his father and Stoick gave a nod of approval. Hiccup could see something else, but left it alone for now. He turned back to Karlayia.

"Toothless and I are available to help you out," Hiccup announced. "And if you need other assistance, the gang is ready to help when called."

Karlayia smiled thankfully. "That means a lot coming from you Hiccup. Thank you all so much."

Astrid laid a hand on Hiccup's. Hiccup turned and faced his girlfriend to find a worried look. "We'll talk later," he whispered, laying his free hand on hers. "Promise."

Karlayia could sense the distress in the girl quickly. She knew that look anywhere. Jen had been through enough in her life for Karlayia to pick up on anything of the sort. She growled little comforting sound to Astrid and saw a small smile right away.

"Someone seems to know teen drama," Ruffnut noted.

The others noticed Karlayia had moved closer to Astrid to comfort her. Hiccup was suddenly conflicted. He knew that Astrid was worried, but this was to benefit the tribe. He just didn't want to worry her anymore than she needed.

The chief's son stood quickly. "Well gang, looks like we've got another mission."

A cheer rose from Ruffnut and the boys, as well as their dragons, but Astrid only smiled. She was thankful that Hiccup was allowing them to tag along. She did want to know more about Karlayia and her past too. Hiccup was the same, but wanted to hear more about Jen. The girl sounded incredible from what he already heard from Karlayia. He also wanted to meet her.

"You know," Fishlegs started, "We could always name Karalyia's species and add her to the Dragon Manual."

"Dragon Manual?" Karlayia asked, confused.

Hiccup sighed. "I'll explain later. First, let's sort out what we need for the journey."

With that said, the gang left the Great Hall and headed to the Dragon Academy.

* * *

**So this was longer than the others. Hope it was still good. I'm still getting used to third person narrating. Not my first try, but better than most.**

**More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forgot I had a chapter ready for the last month and I finally decided to upload. We're still on day 2 and just relax. It's still early in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Karlayia was impressed by the small, yet spacial facility used for training. Hiccup and Toothless also demonstrated a few tactical moves for her while there. Karlayia was surprised and elated. Jen had something similar, but much, much more different for her and her friends to use.

"Wow," Karlayia exclaimed in awe. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Hiccup nodded. "Sure. It just takes a little practice."

"'Practice' being the key word here," Astrid emphasized, glaring at the twins and Snotlout.

"What?" the three chorused.

Astrid rolled her eyes and listened as Hiccup explained a few new tactical ideas to the gang. Meanwhile, Karlayia noticed Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon and a fierce looking Monstrous Nightmare, was watching her. She tensed up a bit and looked at Toothless.

"Is he staring at me?" she asked.

Toothless glanced at the Nightmare. "I guess you caught his eye," he answered with a smirk.

Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder, and Meatlug, a Gronckle, snickered. "Don't mind him," Stormfly reassured. "He's just hoping you're a Monstrous Nightmare like him."

Meatlug rolled her eyes. "Just stay away from Barf & Belch over there," she warned. "They're as bad as their riders. Hookfang is just ignorant."

Karlayia smiled. "Thanks for the advice." She turned to Toothless. "Any from you?"

Toothless blinked at her for a moment. "Uh, they pretty much covered them. But I suggest that if you go flying around, be careful of other dragons. You never know when you'll run into a wild one. And look out for Mildew. He's rude and hates dragons. Steer clear of him, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, I think," Karlayia replied, a bit perplexed.

Toothless was definitely wise beyond his years. She thought he could be great to help her out, but realized he's perfect for the job. His rider was just as perfect. They are a genuine team and are willing to help anytime. She was already growing a bond with them after one day. It surprised her.

"Alright bud," Hiccup called, clasping his hands. "Ready to start?"

Toothless wagged his tail eagerly, an excited growl erupting deep in his stomach. Stormfly and Meatlug giggled at their friend's reaction. Karlayia tilted her head curiously while the Night Fury and his rider got into a fighting stance. She watched closely, not realizing that Hookfang had moved closer to her position.

"Hey there," he tried as suavely as he could.

Karlayia rolled her eyes, but didn't respond and kept her eyes on Hiccup and Toothless as the two did a small nosedive and then charred a few targets.

Hookfang frowned and cleared his throat. "Guess I wasn't loud enough. I wanna get to know ya a little more."

A low growl rumbled from Karlayia, shocking Hookfang. "I'm trying to watch what they're doing," she stated as calmly as possible.

Hookfang blinked and shook his head. "But I'm only trying to-"

"I already told you: back off," Karlayia growled at the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hookfang backed away while the rest of the gang turned to find Karlayia snarling at him. It was obvious Hookfang was scared. But Snotlout was confused as to why. He had never seen his dragon so freaked out before.

"What's with Hookfang?" Fishlegs asked his friend.

Snotlout shrugged. "Not really sure. But I think it has something to do with Toothless's new friend here." He gestured to Karlayia as she snarled again.

Stormfly and Meatlug snickered as Hookfang went back over to Barf & Belch like a scared little puppy. Toothless even smirked at the supposedly feared dragon.

"I think you're right Snotlout," Astrid stated with a smirk. "He does seem to be scared of her."

"She's smaller than him!" Ruffnut exclaimed with a laugh.

Tuffnut just stared confusedly at the red and black monster while Snotlout and Fishlegs tried to figure it out. However, Hiccup already knew the answer and watched as Karlayia moved over to Stormfly and Meatlug. Toothless even went over to the female dragons.

"Let's cancel the rest of training today," Hiccup suggested. "I wanna learn more about Karlayia while she's here."

The others agreed and walked out, followed by their dragons. Toothless walked next to the females while Hookfang and Barf & Belch stayed near the back and the teens in front.

"What do you think got him spooked?" Astrid asked her boyfriend.

Hiccup gave a small grin. "Who else has the power to scare a big bad male than a female with an attitude?"

"Are you trying to say Karlayia scared him?" Ruffnut asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Toothless and Karlayia. He wondered what it was like to grow up with her. She had mentioned other creatures. He just wanted to know which kinds. But every time he thought about it, he wondered about Jen.

"Everything alright Hiccup?" Astrid asked, noticing the usual deep-thinking look her boyfriend used so often.

Hiccup turned to his girlfriend as the group reached the village. "Uh, yeah, everything's fine. I just need to talk to Karlayia for a while. You guys can go for a patrol. I'll hang back."

Astrid was doubtful but agreed and called the other four to follow her. She reached Stormfly as Hiccup was about to leave with Toothless and Karlayia. Unfortunately, Stormfly wouldn't budge. She stayed put and wouldn't let Astrid on her back.

"Come on girl," Astrid urged. "We're going for a flight. Don't you want to?"

Stormfly growled happily but then gave a sound of concern when she looked towards Karlayia. Astrid was confused. She watched her dragon while Snotlout and Hookfang moved closer.

"What's her problem?" Snotlout asked ignorantly.

Astrid sighed. "I don't know. She just doesn't want to fly right now I guess."

Stormfly growled angrily when she saw Hookfang standing a few yards away. She bared her teeth and readied her spikes for any possible attack. Hookfang's eyes widened, pupils narrowed in fear as he cowered away from the Nadder. Karlayia turned and smirked at the Nightmare's cowardice. Toothless did the same while Hiccup watched in confusion.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as he walked over.

Astrid and Snotlout shrugged while Hookfang got an earful from Stormfly. Toothless snickered at his fear of the deadly female. He turned to see Karlayia frown a bit.

The Night Fury tilted his head. "You okay?"

Karlayia faced her new friend. "I was just a bit over cautious with what they said. Stormfly didn't know what happened."

Toothless understood immediately and, being the leader he is, rushed forward before Stormfly could start a fight that could result in a bad injury. Stormfly stopped immediately and turned to Astrid.

"O-kay...not sure how to explain this," Hiccup finally said, scratching his head a bit.

"I can," Karlayia spoke up.

The three teens looked at her, wondering what she meant. Toothless nodded, considering he wanted to know what happened as well.

"Stormfly and Meatlug were warning me about the males and how they acted, especially Hookfang," Karlayia explained. "He tried to talk and I went a little overboard after he said he just wanted to get to know me. Some guys won't take no for an answer though. Stormfly was just trying to get him to back off."

Hiccup and Astrid glared at Snotlout. "What? I can't control his hormones."

"Well you should!" Astrid shouted. "We don't need a dragon you. It's bad enough with the human one walking around as it is!"

Snotlout backed up a step closer to his dragon. "O-okay Astrid. I'll back off. Just get those two to stop."

He pointed behind the couple at Toothless and Stormfly who were snarling profusely at him. Astrid bit her lip to hold back a snicker while Hiccup gave Toothless one look. The Night Fury backed down but kept glaring at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Enough Toothless," Hiccup ordered gently.

Toothless stopped but stood in front of Karlayia protectively. Stormfly followed suit.

"Back off Hookfang," Toothless growled. "She's been here only two days and you're just causing problems."

Hookfang nodded and ducked under Snotlout, lifting him off the ground and into the air. Snotlout shrieked a bit as he grabbed his dragon's horns. The two headed off to patrol with Fishlegs and the twins, leaving Astrid with Hiccup and the dragons.

The couple walked off, three dragons in tow.

* * *

**Please relax while I check out ch 5 before uploading. I haven't been too careful about editing lately. If there was a mistake, please alert me to it I will fix it as soon as I can. Thank you again for the support!**


End file.
